Don't let me be the last to know
by Shurah
Summary: Rumors, rumors, rumors will Seto gets to tell Serenity he's feellings for her SetoxSerenity this is my first fanfic ple be kind
1. Default Chapter

**Disclimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh although i wish i own it but unfortunately I'm not the owner got that! **

Don't let me the last to know  
  
Chapter 1: A day at school  
  
It's been a rumor, a rumor that spread out in Domino High School like a gush of water rushing in the fields drowning everyone on its reach about a certain CEO with an IQ of over 200, a certain CEO of Kaiba Corp. yes! None other than Seto Kaiba; it's been a rumor after the Battle City Tournament ended.  
  
It's been 2 months since the classes started in Domino High School, another year with lots of assignments, projects and (obviously) problems; for Yugi and his friends it's just another regular yet happy school year.  
  
Lunch time   
  
Yami, Yugi, Anzu, Joey, Tristan and Duke are in the school cafeteria having their lunch when out of nowhere they heard someone cried out  
  
"Nii-san!!!" came a sweet angelic voice of Serenity Wheeler the younger sister of Joey Wheeler.  
  
"Hey sis! Over here" giving his sister a huge bear hug, it's only 2 hours since they parted and he already missed his sister very much.  
  
"How's da' exam?" breaking out from the hug "I'm sure you got it straight A's again...huh" proud of his sister, Serenity is an intelligent girl and pretty talented to when it comes to singing.  
  
"Oh... it's f-"she cut off when Tristan gave her a hug from the back "I missed you Seren" and he was pushed aside by Duke also giving Serenity a hug the rest of the gang sweat dropped; except Joey who was very pissed and starts beating the crap out of those two maniacs.  
  
"Don't-touch-my-sister!" yelled a very pissed Joey to Tristan and Duke beating them off again.  
  
"Will you stop it guys...!" yelled Yami and Anzu in unison; they had been a couple for two months now, Yami decided to tell Anzu his feelings for her right after the Battle City and to his surprise Anzu returned his feelings, Yugi on the other hand was very happy for both of them for 2 reasons (1) Yami finally got his own body (it means to say they are not using the same body...Yehey!) and (2) Yami and Anzu are happy together and still going stronger.  
  
Unknown to them a certain CEO is watching them with a smirk on his face from the corner of the cafeteria his smirk turned to smile when his sight landed on Serenity a.k.a as the Mutt's sister; it's also been2 months since the Auburn haired girl had caught his interest that reached into the border of obsession, he didn't know why everytime he came across her in the hall way and Serenity giving him a sweet smile he just can't control blushing and everytime he has a chance to talk to her he just keep on stuttering; he also giving himself a mental smack that he's not in love with her but the more he denied it the more the feelings become stronger until the time that it become noticeable and that's when the rumor started.  
  
End of class   
  
Finally everyone's favorite part of school going home; the gang puts everything in their backpacks and started their way going home.  
  
"Hey guys wanna go to my place to study?" said Yugi and after that we can play some games, my playstation's already fixed"  
  
"Yeah that would be great" said Tristan and Joey in unison  
  
"It's great ...but..." said Yami  
  
"But what...?" the asked curiously  
  
"Well...me and Anzu are going on a date today" he said while his hand are around Anzu's shoulders "today is... um... our... 2nd monthsary, so we gotta go, see ya, bye!" and he led Anzu down the street but before they took another step Yami turned around and "Yugi... tell grandpa I'll be home late"  
  
"Ok...you betcha and BTW Happy Monthsary for the both of you" Yugi greeted  
  
Next Morning   
  
As usual the corridors and class rooms are noisy as they reached their school but this time it's totally different; seems like they all have the same topic involving Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler  
  
"What's going on?" asked a confused Joey  
  
"Dunno" Tristan shrugged and the bell rang signaling the start of classes  
  
later that day   
  
In their 6th and last class the science teacher has divided them into pairs  
  
"All right class we'll going to have an experiment, today I will divide you into pairs" Ms. Mayumi their science teacher then she started calling names and assigning table numbers she was now calling the 5th pair  
  
"Seto Kaiba, you go with... um..." she starts scanning the names of students and announced  
  
"...with Ms. Serenity Wheeler" Kaiba felt his stomach doing figure and eight's and his heart dropping out of his chest "go to table 5" she added, silently Serenity went to table 5 where Seto was already seated still in shock the teacher started the class.  
  
=Seto's POV=  
  
I was I was shocked but is this my lucky day or what I've been teamed up with Serenity (looks at Serenity from the corner of his eye) "She's so beautiful..." but he was dumbstruck "No...way there's no way I'd get a crush on that Mutt's sister...but look at her...look at her she's so beautiful"  
  
------------------  
  
But he was interrupted by Serenity waving her hand on his face "Kaiba...Kaiba it's already time" she said while Seto broke out from his trance state, confused Serenity just stared at him while he stood up and exited the laboratory  
  
=Serenity's POV=  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him and why is he blushing", Am I making him nervous?" she asked herself as she too exited the laboratory.

**=Normal POV=**

But something deep inside of her is starting to grow each time they accidentally or not accidentaly making an eye contact, something warm until such time that she can't help but blush in his presence but she also keep on denying it. In other words she was starting to develop feelings towards Kaiba until such time that other people began to notice it.

there I'm done Yeah! yeah! I know I suck well what should I do it's my first time anywayz Review time!


	2. Rumor spread

**Chapter 2: Rumor spread  
**  
Next day at school (lunch time)   
  
While everyone is busy chatting and having lunch, the gang were suddenly interrupted by Serenity running towards them and in an instant they fell silent leaving Serenity confused  
  
"Hey guys... what's wrong?" quirking an eyebrow  
  
"N-nothing" they said sweatdropping so Serenity decided not to ask questions, after she finish eating her lunch she quickly goes to her locker taking her books out for the next class when she heard 2 girls chatting she stopped when she heard Seto's name and her's so instead of heading for her next class she listened intently to their conversation  
  
"Oh-my-god I can't believe it Seto Kaiba has a crush- no make it in love with Serenity Wheeler" said the girl with long black hair, Serenity gasp from what she heard  
  
"Yeah, you better believe it coz it's true one time I was in the class I caught him staring at Serenity and guess what...? he's blushing" replied the other one.  
  
With a sudden realization "so that's why everybody is acting weird this past few days and that's why ever nii-san and the rest of our friends are also acting... weird"  
  
"But no, it's only a rumor I won't believe it probably it's some kind of stupid JOKE" she told herself and with that she headed to her classroom but the moment she enter everybody fell silent and she thought "ODD" even Seto has the same experience and the same time nervous thinking "but WHAT IF! Somebody knows my secret or somebody have caught me staring at her or notice that I kept on stuttering or blushing while I 'm with her in one of our classes?"  
  
Though the rumor is still going on Serenity can't help feeling awkward everytime she heard something about her and Seto, even her friends or he brother keeps on telling her about the rumor she was just confused if the rumor was true or not.  
  
_My friends say your so into me _

_And that you need me desperately _

_They say you say we're so complete  
  
But I need to hear it straight from you _

_If you want me to believe it's true I_

_'ve been waiting for so long it hurts I_

_ wanna hear you say the words, please_


	3. Announcement: The Prom

**Chapter 3: Announcement: The Prom  
**  
Next day   
  
Everyone is in the grounds and were so excited about the announcement  
  
"My I have your attention please...!" the principal stated  
  
"As you know every school year there is a time when the juniors and seniors are gathering together, so what I'm trying to say is there will be an upcoming Prom and everyone from junior to senior years are invited, and this will be held 2 weeks from now..." then whispers and murmurs can be heard  
  
In the campus, after the said announcement has been made everyone was excited they start comparing the dress they would wear for the prom and about their dates, finally the last day of preparation has been finished  
  
The usual preparation has been made and their partners (of course) Anzu and Yami, Joey and Mai, Yugi one of his classmate, Duke And Tristan was sill arguing who will be Serenity's prom date and after some dueling Tristan won (Awww... poor Duke) and the said loser (I mean Duke) also one of his classmate  
  
Kaiba mansion   
  
"SETO!!!" yelled Mokuba his 14 year old brother seeing his brothers reaction he knew that he shouldn't argue anymore, he know if Mokuba yelled his first name he'll be dead and well shouldn't argue anymore or there will be a yelling match  
  
"Why aren't you dressed it's your Prom night for goodness sake...!" he yelled slapping his forehead  
  
"Alright...alright I'll get dressed there's no need to yell" sighing in defeat, this is the night he'd been waiting for putting an end to all his misery of hiding his feelings for Serenity he has decided to tell her how he feel for her, coz everytime Serenity came close to him he feels like he can't breathed, he wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he kept on stuttering, so tonight is the night he had to do it he had to... dressed in black Tuxedo as he disembarked in his limousine 


	4. Prom Night

**Chapter 4: Prom night  
**  
The Prom was starting he decide to come alone, they were all in their places, the gang are seated in a round table near the dance floor, yet again Duke and Tristan are sweatdropping because Joey keeps on giving them death glares and warning them not to do something stupid about they keep on drooling on her; Serenity wearing a simple strapless baby blue gown her hair were simple fall down with simple make-up (good job Mai) even though it's simple she was enchantingly beautiful  
  
Annoyed because of the commotion Serenity decided to leave the table when suddenly she bump into someone  
  
"Oh... I'm so sor-"when she look up she was face to face with deep ocean blue yeas clashing with her chocolate brown eyes it was none other than Seto Kaiba  
  
_Don't, don't let me be the last to know _

_Don't hold back, just let it go _

_I need to hear you say You need me all the way _

_Oh, if you love me so_

_ Don't, let me be the last to know  
_  
Suddenly the world seemed to stop for the both of them, they didn't noticed that some students are staring at them with grins on their faces some of the girls starts giggling, breaking out from the eye contact all Seto could say is that "You...l-look great" stuttering again he said and without looking at her thankful for the darkness of the place to hide his blush  
  
"Thanks..." she said without glancing at him she was also blushing  
  
"Ok...this is it since your in front of her its time it's now or never" and with that he started "Err...um...S-Serenity I have something to t-tell you" looking at her he blushed even more (if that was possible) "I...I..." (Dammit Kaiba say it, just say it)  
  
Serenity confused "Yes..." she said (say it, Seto please...say it)  
  
"I...I-I-I'm sorry for bumping into you" he blurt our still blushing and stuttering he look away from Serenity missing the disappointed expression of the girl's face and with that she walked away  
  
_Your body language says so much _

_Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch _

_But 'til you say the words it's not enough _

_C'mon and tell me your in love, please  
  
Don't, don't let me be the last to know _

_Don't hold back, just let it go _

_I need to hear you say _

_You need me all the way _

_Oh, if you love me so _

_Don't, let me be the last to know _


	5. Feelings Uncovered

**Chapter 5: Feelings uncovered  
**  
Serenity, disappointed she rushed into the ladies room and afterwards she headed for their table Anzu and Yami are already there from their dancing and seems like they're having fun, Joey and Mai are also there, Duke and Tristan once Serenity had returned they asked Serenity to dance but since she isn't on the right mood she refuse them.  
  
**= Serenity's POV =  
**  
I'm hurt really as in hurt I thought this is the right time that I expect to know the truth from him, to say something but then...  
  
**= Seto's POV =  
**  
Dammit Kaiba!!! What the hell's wrong with you, I thought that you've finally decide to tell her how you feel about her but now...look at you your stuttering again, right keep on doing that and she'll be gone from you; when suddenly an idea came to him  
  
-----------------  
She was very upset (now she's upset) when suddenly there's a tap on her shoulder she looked up and saw Kaiba  
  
"May I have this dance?" He asked  
  
"Oh...ok" and she take his had allowing Kaiba to lead her into the dance floor in time for a sweet music  
  
Shocked, that everyone's reaction from her table as they saw Serenity being led by Kaiba into the dance floor; Blushing as they dance in the tune of a sweet music, Kaiba at last making an eye contact with her, he started to speak before he could stop himself  
  
"Serenity there's something I wan to tell you..." he said still not breaking the eye contact  
  
"Yes..." she said  
  
_C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah _

_C'mon let me be the one _

_C'mon now, oh yeah  
  
I need to hear you say _

_You love me all the way _

_And I don't wanna wait another day _

_I wanna feel the way you feel Oh, c'mon  
_  
"Ever since I laid eyes on you I...I just can't get you out of my mind, every minute, hour, and everyday I'm always thinking of you and I guess I was trying to say is that...that I... I Lo... I Love you" he blurt out, there was once again there was silence between them still not breaking the eye contact , holding his breath for the rejection he will face when suddenly she said...  
  
"I Love you too" with tears in her eyes, "you don't know how happy I am, right now, Seto... to tell you the truth I've been hiding this for so long and finally... finally I've said it and I thought... I thought..." she was cut off when Kaiba put a finger in her lips to silence, to not say another word slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lip against her's giving her a passionate kiss  
  
_Don't, just let me be the one _

_Don't hold back, __Just let it go _

_I need to hear you say _

_You need me all the way _

_So... baby if you love me _

_Don't let me be the last to know  
_  
Unknown to them the music had stopped 10 seconds before they kissed and when the parted some of their schoolmates started whistling, clapping and some doing catcalls, and her brother well he was furious  
  
"Hey!... Moneybags get your filthy hands off my sister!!!" yelled a very furious Joey, Yami and Yugi had to restrain him from lunching himself on Kaiba  
  
Serenity and Seto blushing furiously stared at each other and smiled leaving the dance floor hand in hand; for the both of them this will be a night to remember, to them this is the happiest moment ever their love known for the world to see and they made a promise that they will love each other and will be for each other for the rest of their lives  
  
In the garden   
  
"So... what are we going to do now, now that your brother knows?" he asked  
  
"Well... let's worry about that latter shall we?" she said once again Kaiba enveloping her in one passionate kiss.

So how's it...? ok review time


End file.
